


One Day, Everything Will Change

by Introvert_From_Space



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, I'm Sorry Ethan, M/M, Unrequited Love, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvert_From_Space/pseuds/Introvert_From_Space
Summary: Ethan loved Mark, but when Mark met Amy his world burst into color, and when Ethan met Mark nothing changed.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	One Day, Everything Will Change

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU: When you meet your soulmate you see colors for the first time

Ethan loved Mark, but when Mark met Amy his world burst into color, and when Ethan met Mark nothing changed.

How he let this happen will always be a mystery to himself. How did he fall for someone who wasn’t meant for him? And how did he fall for someone who was already with his perfect match?

Perhaps it was simply Mark. There was an intoxicating part about him. He drew attention and knew what he wanted, but was kind and gentle to everyone he cared about. Maybe it was because Mark was the first person to care about him and respect him. Even at a young age, Ethan always wanted to feel like he belonged, and Mark gave him that. 

But it didn’t matter how it happened. What mattered was it did.

Actually, it didn’t matter that it did, because it would amount to nothing. Ethan knew that, but it didn’t change anything. The number of hours he stayed up trying to find a magical way to stop his emotions was too much to count. He hated himself for wanting Mark when he was so happy with Amy and they were so perfect together. But that was when it all began, now Ethan accepted that he was the main character in a story of unrequited love.

There was a sadness to his understanding. The fact he knew they could never be together and loved Mark anyway. How he studied from afar and loved him in the background. He had gotten so good at hiding it, masking everything as a friendship when he felt so much more. 

Ethan was happy for Mark. Mark was living with the love of his life as a successful YouTuber, and he was happy. And Ethan was happy too, he still spent time with Mark, they made a channel together and hung out constantly, and that was enough for Ethan. 

Sometimes they would go out, just them. They would walk around town or go to a restaurant because that’s what friends do. They would sit and talk for hours at a diner then go off, not ready to go home yet. And somehow, they almost always ended up in a park. They’d sit on the grass and continue their conversation for a bit before falling into a comfortable silence. The sun would start setting and Mark would shift to look at the colors of the sky better, and Ethan would stay laying where he was. 

Sometimes Mark would turn to Ethan, a hint of a pained expression for his friend still stuck in a bland world, and start describing the colors of the sky to him. Mark didn’t even ask anymore, he knew Ethan was okay with it. Sometimes when Ethan was feeling down he would ask Mark to list off what the colors were like again. It helped. It was calming to hear Mark’s voice and how kind he was to Ethan. And it gave hope, a nice idea in his brain, that even though Mark didn’t make Ethan see colors, they were still somehow connected by it. 

Maybe one day Ethan will be lucky enough to see color and meet someone who will make him forget his feelings for Mark. But for now, he would stay, looking up at the grey sky and talking to a man who could never understand what he meant to Ethan. 

One day, everything will change for Ethan. One day, he’ll see color and be in love with someone who would love him back. Until then, Ethan will have to settle with Mark explaining the beautiful colors of the sunset to him, and leave Ethan to close his eyes and drift into a dream of him and Mark seeing colors together.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I venting about the fact that my crush is dating someone else? Yes.
> 
> This is really short so sorry, but it came to me, and here we are. I'm into writing sad things recently and am working on another kinda sad fic (because I seem to be doing anything I can to procrastinate writing for the AU I developed months ago). 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Stay safe, remember I love all of y'all!


End file.
